Deadly and Disgusting Magic
Deadly and Disgusting Magic is a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction revolving around three teenagers competing for the role of night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Dillon Sukarno, Gabby Feldstien, and Parker Pinelis. But sooner than later, they realize this is all tricks and no treats. The story is narrated in third person limited, switching between Dillon, Gabby, and Parker's perspectives every chapter. The role of night shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has always been the one job that people in Millard, Utah quit, get fired, or...die from the most?! Nobody is really sure what secrets it holds, but not a single soul has dared to find out and come back alive. Until today. Parker's in it for the money. He is in desperate need of wheels, but he's broke. This is the easiest way to earn $120 a week, and he'll have a reason to see his crush, a day employee here. He's certain he needs this job way more than the other teenagers do. Gabby's in it for the answers. She's heard the rumors about this place, but she'd always said they were fake, or started by someone to scare people out of Millard. But she is going to prove them all wrong, by filming her entire night shift. That'll prove them wrong for sure. Dillon's in it for the escape. And for the flashbacks. He used to love Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as a kid, and he went there every year for his birthday until he was ten. But that was before his family was wrecked. Now, he just hopes Freddy can bring a smile back to his face. He wants nothing more, and nothing less. These three teenagers are assigned to work the night shift on three Fridays and two Saturdays. One of those Fridays, just so happens to be a day of tricks and treats: Halloween. In five nights, one of them will be chosen to have the job, permanently. But hey, who said Freddy and his friends were going to give these kids a warm welcome? *Prologue *October 17, 2014-Part 1 *October 17, 2014-Part 2 *October 17, 2014-Part 3 *October 18, 2014-Part 1 *October 18, 2014-Part 2 *October 24, 2014 *October 25, 2014 *October 31, 2014 *November 1, 2014 Dillon Sukarno.jpg|Dillon Sukarno Gabby Feldstien.jpg|Gabby Feldstien Parker Pinelis.jpg|Parker Pinelis Jake Kearny.jpg|Jake Kearny Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Mark Cawthon.png|Mark Cawthon Bonnie.png|Bonnie Bunny Chica.png|Chica Chicken Foxy.png|Foxy the Pirate Fox Isabel Hastings.jpg|Rebecca Kearny Caleb Edwards.png|Caleb Edwards Lillian Patterson.jpg|Isabel Hastings Inger Gopal.jpg|Inger Gopal Luke Carron.png|Luke Carron Logan Carron.png|Logan Carron Stephanie Cross.jpg|Stephanie Cross Golden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy *Tyler Posey as Dillon Sukarno *Holland Roden as Gabriella Feldstien *Dylan O'Brien as Parker Pinelis *Tyler Hoechlin as Jake Kearny *Crystal Reed as Rebecca Kearny *Daniel Sharman as Caleb Edwards *Arden Cho as Isabel Hastings *Matt Shively as Inger Gopal *Max Carver as Luke Carron *Charlie Carver as Logan Carron *Kaya Scodelario as Stephanie Cross *Deadly and Disgusting Magic was originally supposed to revolve around voodoo magic, hence the title. *Many elements of the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's will be featured, as well as fan-made audio clips. *This is the first story written by MermaidatHeart to be rated PG-13. *Each of the main characters has a mysterious connection to the namesake of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *The adolescents in this story go through everyday teenage drama, in order to relate to the readers. DADM Teaser.png|The Original Teaser Cover. FNaF1Poster.png The Animated Monsters.jpg DADM Cast.gif|The cast of Deadly and Disgusting Magic. FFP Sticker.png FFP Map.jpg Animatrons Singing.gif Candy on the Floor.jpg Field-Forest at Night.jpg Freddy Fazbear's on the Outside.jpg Office at Daytime.png Gabby Defends Case.gif FFP Sign Up Sheet.png Gabby on Phone in Car.jpg Gabby's Camera.jpg Animatrons on Stage.jpg FFP Phone.jpg Monitor.gif Dillon Eye Roll.gif Animatrons Staring at Camera.png Parker with Flickering Lights.gif Freddy Attacks.gif Animatronics Staring at Dillon.jpg Parker Wakes Up.gif Camera Screen Static.jpg Sukarno Living Room.jpg Category:Stories Category:Horror Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fan Fiction Category:MermaidatHeart Category:PG-13 Rated Category:Freddy's Birthday Party